The Last Piggyback Ride
by Deep Forest Green
Summary: Cosette is excited at the prospect of becoming a woman with her marriage to Marius. But on her wedding night, all she wants is to be a little girl again. Fluffy Oneshot.


"Who is it?"

"Mademoiselle, it's me, Monsieur Jean. May I come in?"

"Of course, papa," she said, emphasizing the last word. "Look at me in my brand new bridal gown."

He opened the door, and she twirled for him. His jaw dropped at how beautiful she looked, like an angel. Her train was nearly as long as her body, and a thin veil covered her face, revealing only her gossamer eyes.

"How do I look?" she asked him.

"Absolutely...stunning," he replied.

"So tomorrow I really become a woman," she said, picking up her bouquet of white roses to examine them. "But right now I am feeling much more like a child. So I have a childish request to make of you, papa. Will you give me a piggyback ride, like you used to do?"

"Cosette...you'll ruin your beautiful dress," was the first thing out of his mouth.

"No, I won't. You'll be careful. And even if I tear it a little, it's nothing Toussaint and Nicolette together can't fix. Oh, to hell with the dress! I don't even care anymore! Am I right?"

"Yes, Cosette. Now climb up onto the bed and I shall hoist you onto my shoulders. Take off your slippers. Now, up you go."

She did as he said, and in no time, she was up in the air. Although she had been compelled to stay silent while being carried into the convent as a little girl, now she let out a loud whoop as her head almost hit the ceiling. She ducked quickly, and her papa began swiftly maneuvering her about the room, whisking her long skirts out of his eyes as he held tightly to her calves.

* * *

"Put me down! I'm dizzy!"

Laughing and out of breath, Cosette lowered herself onto the bed and sprawled out her body on the soft mattress. She looked up sheepishly at her father, and burst into a lopsided grin, her pale blue eyes twinkling.

Her father kneeled down by her bedside and put his hand in hers. "You know, Cosette, you are very lucky. Not many papas could pick up a fully grown young lady and give her a piggyback ride."

"I know I'm lucky, papa, but that's not the reason. I'm lucky because I have a papa who would be _willing _to give me a piggyback ride at my age."

"And I'm lucky to have a daughter who would want me to."

Cosette sighed dreamily. "I still remember that night nine winters ago, when you took me on your back and carried me into the convent. I remember thinking that you were very strong, but no stronger than that awful woman who beat me or any other grown-up I had known. But now I realize that you are much stronger than I thought. And it never occurred to me to ask why. So papa, if you don't mind my asking, why are you so strong?"

"I suppose I was born that way," he said, and it wasn't even really a lie. Even as a malnourished child, he had always been able to lift things that adults had trouble carrying. "Hard work, self-discipline, and the Lord's grace kept me strong well into my old age. Does that answer your question?"

The relief was evident on his face when she nodded, but then she asked, "Does this mean that I am stronger than most girls? Or that I may become so, if I work hard enough?"

"No," he said. "You see, Cosette, you and I are not related. I was going to tell you this after the wedding, but you might as well know now. We share no blood, but that doesn't mean you can't become quite strong...at least for a woman. But I don't want you going around lifting heavy things," he added hastily. "You'll ruin your hands, your lovely, beautiful self."

Cosette sighed with relief. "I was afraid I would disappoint you by not being strong like you are," she whispered. "When we lived at the convent, I could never throw a ball as far as the other girls my age, and I was ashamed of it. I kept thinking that maybe my strength would blossom along with my...other parts, but that didn't happen either."

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Physical strength is not desirable in a woman anyway. I'm sure Monsieur Pontmercy wouldn't want you becoming too strong, now would he?" They both laughed. "A woman's domain is spiritual strength, and you have plenty of that. And if you ever need anything lifted at Gillenormand's, just send for me."

"You're as strong as you were nine years ago," Cosette said with wonder. "You haven't aged a bit."

He sighed. "That is kind of you to say, Cosette, but I'm afraid it's not true. You see... " It seemed as though he were about to mention some incident and then thought better of it. "Aging is a natural process. It happens to everyone. God intends to take all of us one day, but first He must weaken us in order to prepare us for the journey. It is perfectly normal and nothing to be frightened of. Not that I am planning to die anytime soon, but when I do... I just want you to be ready to accept it."

Cosette was scared by this speech, so she giggled a little to change the subject. "I bet I'm a lot easier to carry than Marius, at any rate," she said.

He laughed too, but his laugh was denser. "Yes you are, my dear. Much lighter. Like a lark perched on my shoulder."

"Papa," said Cosette, leaning forward, "I want you to carry me down the aisle on my wedding day. Like you did just now. And I shall giggle and laugh and hum all the while until you put me down and I shall behave like a most dignified young lady for the rest of the day."

He laughed again. God, she loved to make him laugh. "I'm afraid that would be quite embarrassing for both Messieurs Pontmercy and Gillenormand, not to mention the prospective aunt-in-law," he said tactfully.

"Let them be embarrassed," Cosette said. "It'll be like a little 'welcome to our family'."

* * *

A/N: I know Cosette is way too chill with finding out that she and Valjean aren't related. But she already kind of suspected it, so. Plus it would ruin the fluffy mood of the piece if she freaked out over it.


End file.
